1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing unit for electronic devices wherein a printed circuit board, on which electronic component parts are mounted, is supported in an internal space defined by a case and a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic apparatuses, it is frequent that printed circuit boards are arranged in cases for protection, shielding against noise, or other influences. In order to achieve such purposes, there have been various types of cases. Electronic component parts are mounted on a printed circuit board enclosed by a case. One conventional structure for an electronic device, which is categorized into the above case, is disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Patent Provisional Laid-open Publication No. 9-74291. That is, a printed circuit board on which electronic component parts are mounted is supported in an internal space cooperatively defined by a case and a cover.
To be specific, with the casing structure disclosed in the above publication, a case (body section) has both side surfaces formed with support portions (in engagement slits), which support both side surfaces of a printed circuit board (substrate) to cause the printed circuit board to be pressed against a rearward area of the case and a cover (lid) to be flexed under a status wherein the cover is coupled to the case, and press portions (protrusions) adapted to cause the printed circuit board to be brought into pressurized contact with the support portions. Thus, the printed circuit board is pressed and flexed downward by the actions of the support portions and fixed in place due to the resulting reaction force.